


Explosions

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depressed Tony Stark, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, M/M, Nightmares, Open to Interpretation, Possible Character Death, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2019, just realized I don't know what whump means, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Tony was walking around the abandoned street, with no idea how he got to be there. Wait, was that…? Ticking?





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up short but considerable more sad than the last. At least I'm getting it up on the right day.  
This isn't beta read and I'm terrible at writing.

Tony was walking around the abandoned street, with no idea how he got to be there. Everything seemed to be destroyed, buildings have fallen, cars were upside down, beat and banged. It looked like the streets usually did after the Avengers had been there only… he looks down, no suit. He didn’t think he was in his Iron Man suit, only in jeans and a t-shirt. That’s strange. 

He begins looking around, trying to find anyone, it was a little hard to be for the dust flying around, slowly settling but there was no one around it would seem. The only sounds to be heard were a distant car alarm going off. Or, wait, was that…? Ticking?

Suddenly there was an explosion from the car right behind him, throwing him forward, smacking face first on the concrete of the street, grunting on impact. 

Everything was so dark and cold for a moment as he slowly opens his eyes, realizing how much pain his entire body was in. What had happened? Where was he? 

He tries to yell for help but no one hears him, probably because he can’t make a sound, not that anyone was around either. Looking around, he realizes that he’s still in the street, alone, bleeding from his head where he had landed and, after looking himself over, realizes there’s a large piece of metal in his stomach that was also bleeding profusely. This along with other cuts, scrapes and bruises covering him, it’s no wonder he’s in pain. 

He’s beginning to wonder if this is how he’ll die, a slow painful death on the street, alone, no one there with him. Fitting really, he thinks.

He sighs, his head falling back onto the street, he expects hard hitting and thinks that, perhaps, it will be enough to knock him out so he can die while he’s unconscious. Instead though, what he hits is soft. 

Bolting straight up, panting, he was waiting for the pain to hit, instead there's nothing. Maybe he did die. 

He looks around but realizes that he’s in his bedroom, covered in sweat. It was just a nightmare. There was nothing else to it. 

Laying back down, he turns on his side, ready to cuddle up and just lay there until the next morning, knowing he wasn’t going to sleep anymore tonight. Instead of his husband on the other side of the bed, all he finds is a cold spot and that’s when the tears really begin to fall. 

It always hit the hardest on nights like these when he would wake up from nightmares, almost always involving cars, only wanting a cuddling but always getting a cold bed. It’s been months since he was last able to fall asleep in Stephen’s arms, since they’ve been in bed together, since Tony last saw the man he loves more than life itself. 

He wishes that, some how, that dream would have killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing this whump thing right?
> 
> Hey, don't be afraid to leave a comment.


End file.
